


Weasley Mania

by faewrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faewrites/pseuds/faewrites
Summary: A bi-sexual Potter and his girlfriend spent their Christmas holiday at the Burrow and Harry hits on every Weasley present much to Ron's chagrin.





	Weasley Mania

**Author's Note:**

> FOUND THE PROMPT ONLINE IT WAS REALLY FUNNY AND I GOT INSPIRED SO HERE YOU GO.

<strike></strike>Since Harry had kissed Draco last year, in between breaks when dating Ginny, he'd known he was gay. Malfoy and he never mentioned it ever again, both blaming it on the massive pints of butter beer they had in the three brooms and sexual teenage frustration. He'd wanted to keep it a secret but Hermione had taken one look at him and seen straight through his not so straight antics. Ron and her had accepted it and he had, after coming out to them, received several letters from a concerned and loving Mrs. Weasley who assured him that even if he felt uncomfortable, he shouldn't have to be because they were all so proud of him and so proud of his growth and that he was more than welcome to come back home, because it was his home too and they couldn't wait to see him come home with Ron and Hermione this upcoming Christmas break.  
  
Ginny and Harry had gotten back together just in time for the holidays and had been pestering Ron for days, acting extra sappy and love struck whenever he was around. So much so that Ron, at one time, threatened to throw the cloak of invisibility over their heads if they didn't stop it at once immediately because that was still his sibling, his younger sister he was kissing and he, no they, should respect that and him.  
  
After that they started acting like a normal couple again and Ron became used to them as a couple once more. When they returned to the Burrow for Christmas, and Ron had been a prick about his mother's sweaters once more, the night before, within her earshot and Harry wasn't the only one to be pissed off at Ron with it. So when Ron came down to breakfast and had wished everyone good morning and all the Weasleys had taken their seats, Harry turned to Ron in his seat and said, as he pulled Ginny closer, "you know Ron, I'm in love with your sister and everything, but if Bill was single, goddamn, I'd go there." Ron froze in his seat and looked at him. Harry knew his friend was supportive of him but could also imagine how difficult it was for him to hear that his best friend and his brother could possibly become a couple. Ginny giggled. Bill looked up when he heard his name, and winked at him slyly smiling while he did and stuffed another piece of buttered toast into his mouth. Hermione giggled as well and Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry encouragingly. Ron screamed and eventually put his toast down. Hermione waved her hands about, perpetually stuck in the cycle of 'shall I comfort him or scold him?' The same cycle Mrs. Weasley appeared to be stuck in. "MERLIN'S FILTHY UNDERWEAR YOU CANNOT TAKE ALL OF MY SIBLINGS HARRY."  
  
Fred and George snickered and Ron threw them an icy glare that only managed to spur the boys on. After having stared Harry down for what felt like an hour, he redirects his attention back to his plate, where his toast has gone cold and soggy as the butter has melted. Hermione is failing at trying to cover up her giggles and even Ginny is still silently shaking in their seat. As Ron takes a sip of his orange juice, Harry clears throat and says, "don't worry Ron, you can keep Percy." Ron chokes and spews juice all over the table much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay. Percy, sitting closer to his father in the hopes of talking him into a better job at the Ministry, looks up and frowns at the so called 'kids' section of the dinner table. He returns his focus back to Mr. Weasley and continues. Mr. Weasley appears to have zoned out, probably pondering what the exact function of a rubber ducky is.  
  
Ron is close to fainting and doesn't make any contact for the rest of the day. As Harry readies himself, after having kissed Ginny goodnight, for bed, George yanks him into Fred and his room. "Okay we have a plan. It will be the prank of the century." "We have decided, the others are already in on it, all we need is your participation." Fred grins conspicuously at Harry and Harry shifts in his seat, wondering if he is about to doom everything to hell for he would never turn down a chance to be part of the twins' legendary pranks. "You're going to put on one of our sweaters every morning and flirt with one of us, during the day. It will drive him mad. We're sure of it, aren't we George?" "Percy was not willing to participate but he promised not to tell, nor would mum and dad."  
  
And so it is that Harry comes down every morning of their stay at the Burrows wearing one of the Weasley's sweaters. He flirts, he kisses, he teases and they all flirt and kiss and tease back. Ron grows paler and paler by the second. Bill even took it so far as to, after asking his sister for permission, and Harry's consent, made out with Harry in the kitchen, waiting to start just until Ron walked in at breakfast and didn't stop until Ron walked out nearly three seconds after seeing them together. Ron had avoided him the rest of the day after that. As Harry readied himself for bed, returning Bill's sweater, Percy walked up to him and pushed him into his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Ron was sure that today the antics would be over, although he was ashamed to say that he wished them to be over. Wished suddenly that Harry wasn't kissing his brother Bill. Hermione had been uncharacteristically quiet all week and it was starting to worry him. That morning, he walked into the dining room, self-assured that Harry would only be hitting on his sister as they were a couple. Ron sat down and watched the rest of them come in and take their favoured seats. However, Harry's absence made his stomach churn. Someone else was missing as well. Just when he looked around the table and came to the conclusion that Percy had probably gone back to his own place, better known as his office, to sleep without all this ruckus, did his brother enter the room.  
  
His hair was all messed up and it was sticking out all sides, Ron blanched, for he had never seen his brother this unruly and unkept. Harry entered next to him and took Percy's hand into his own. Ron did a double take and saw that Harry was wearing Percy's sweater. They let go of one another and sat down, each on their respective sides of the large table. "He Perce, I had fun last night." Percy made a non-committal sound, which still sounded like an agreement to Ron, and looked up at Harry. Harry blew him a kiss and Percy grinned at him. Harry turned to Ron and Ron could swear he had never wanted to clobber his best friend over the head with a blunt object or an inconvenient spell more than in this exact moment. "I'm sorry Ron, you can't have Percy."  
  
"BY MERLIN'S FILTHY TRASHY UNDERWEAR AND HAIRY BALLSA-" "RONALD VIRUS WEASLEY, YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL CLEAN IT OUT WITH FLEE POWDER."  
  
Christmas was eventual, for all parties included. 


End file.
